plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Spring Bean
Spring Bean is the fourth plant obtained in Pirate Seas in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It bounces the first zombie that steps on it back one tile. If possible, it will bounce the zombie into nearby water, instantly killing the zombie in question. After bouncing, it will fall asleep for 11.3 seconds during which it is vulnerable to attack. Almanac entry Sun cost: 50 AREA: Single RANGE: Touch RECHARGE: Sluggish Spring Beans bounce back zombies that get too close. Will bounce them into water if nearby. Special: pushes zombies back, or into the water Weakness: gets sleepy after springing He's the strong, silent type and little is known about Spring Bean. What is known though: his fan club is a million followers strong. And the ladies love him. Upgrades Plant Food When fed Plant Food, Spring Bean will jump into the air then back onto the ground to unleash a great impact, bouncing every zombie on screen back one tile or in nearby water in Pirate Seas. It will also wake up if it was asleep. Level upgrade Costumed Plant Food ability can stun zombies. Strategies Spring Bean is not an impressive plant by itself. In its homeworld, Spring Bean will find most of its utility at its ability to bounce enemies onto water, instantly killing them in the process. Because of this, Spring Bean can be used as an early defender against high health zombies, such as Buckethead Pirate and Gargantuar Pirate; or as a measure against Swashbuckler Zombies in lanes without planks. However, its inability to bounce multiple enemies back, as well as its sleeping time makes Spring Bean a poor choice in later levels - Imp Cannon in particular will create great challenges to Spring Bean, due to the amount of Imp Pirate Zombies it can fire. Spring Bean's Plant Food however can be used to quickly turn the tide of battle. In certain levels in Pirate Seas, it can be used to instantly kill all zombies except Imp Cannon and Seagull Zombie. Another notable strategy is to plant Blover quickly after boosting Spring Bean. With the right timing (Blover should ideally be planted right when Spring Bean is at its highest), all zombies will be blown away by Blover, therefore this combo can be used to eliminate virtually any high-priority target from the field, especially Treasure Yetis, Gargantuars, or other dangerous zombies. Gallery Trivia *Spring Bean cannot be attacked by Seagull Zombie, pulled by Fisherman Zombie or hit by Turquoise Skull Zombie's laser beam if it is ready to bounce. *In the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2, Spring Bean will make the zombies roll over instead of bouncing them back. However, the Spring Bean will only roll the zombies and kill them instantly if it is wearing its costumes. *When Spring Bean bounces back a zombie on the rightmost column and the adjacent row is a water lane, the zombie will land on the edge of the water lane while still being alive, but then walks into the water and drowns. *As of the 2.1 update, Spring Bean can no longer be crushed by Gargantuars when attempting to bounce them. *If a Surfer Zombie tries to slam a Spring Bean with its surfboard, the surfboard will break but the Spring Bean will somehow survive. *Its name is a portmanteau on the words "string bean," a type of bean, and "spring". *Spring Bean and Chard Guard can cancel all of Jester Zombie's projectiles when knocking Jester Zombie back. es:Frijuelle fr:Pois ressort ru:Пружинистый Боб Category:Instant-kill plants Category:Multi-use instant-kill plants Category:Pirate Seas obtained plants Category:Pirate Seas Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants with a cooldown Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Use Your Brainz EDU plants Category:Plants obtained with stars Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces